Spells (Omake overhaul)
Omake overhaul changes some spells, the spell casting system, and adds a custom spell crafting. Does not reflect changes made in Omake. Changes * Removed casting success rate cap and alleviates some of casting penalty * However, greater spells will still keep the cap and penalties just as before. This is to avoid drama between fighters who dabbles in cantrips being much stronger than a wizard who has devoted one's life to mastering the art of magic. * Replaced Mutation spell with Evolution ** It has the same effect as a potion of evolution. ** Its casting difficulty rises as spell level increases. * Increased spellbooks upper limit of charges ** Spellbooks for greater spells are excluded however. * Changed Cure of Jure's effect to also heal allies in surrounding area * Buffed Speed spell ** The calculation formula becomes the same as vanilla 1.16. ** However, the maximum amount that can be increased is limited to 4 times the character's normal speed. * Very slightly eased the difficulty of casting Wish based on its level * Changed Regeneration effect ** Increases natural healing rate instead of the amount healed. ** Increases amount of stamina naturally healed. * Fire Wall/Web/Acid Ground/Mist of Darkness will now always be cast at the tile its aimed at * Identify at high spell power will now identify all other items belonging to the same category Greater Spells Differentiated spells as "Spell" or "Greater Spell" Spells categorized under greater spells are as follows. * Crystal spear * Evolution * Magical Storm * Domination * Wish * Wizard's Harvest * Meteor * Healing of Jure The default shortcut key to cast greater spells is . However, you can copy paste the following ```key_cast_ancient. "V"``` into `omake_config.txt` and change V to whichever shortcut key as wished. Custom spells (Spellmaking) All custom spells are categorized as greater spells. In addition, the enchantment "enhances you spells" will have no effect on custom spells. Requirements Complete the "quest assigned by mage guildmaster". The amount of spells you can create is equal to how many times you have completed the quest. "You don't have enough MP." If MP consumption of the spell is more than twice of PC's maximum MP, the spell cannot be created. Effects Players can choose what effect the spell will have long as a spell with that particular effect has first been learned. MP consumption will vary depending on the effect. Power A number between 1 to 100 can be chosen. On numpad pressing 1 or 3 key will increase or decrease the value by 10. Pressing 7 or 9 key will increase or decrease by 100. Higher powered spell will consume more MP. Types If the desired effect is destruction, following types below can be chosen. - Arrow - Bolt - Ball - Meteor Otherwise, you can choose from the following. - Self - Adjacent target - Choose target - Area Either way, if one or more of the above magic types has not been learned, that type cannot be selected. MP consumption will vary depending on the type. Elements Elements can only be chosen if destruction effect is selected. Only elements of the spells that has already been learned beforehand can be chosen. MP consumption will vary depending on the element. Limitations Limitations can be attached to custom spells. Although limitations will make spells more difficult to use, adding them lowers MP and stock consumption. Having more severe limitations decreases MP and stock consumed, but at the same time decreases successful chance to cast. Up to 3 limitations can be selected from the list below. If multiple limitations are selected, all limitation conditions must be fulfilled before it can be casted. * Time ** Daytime ** Nighttime * Weather ** Rain ** Hard rain ** Sunny ** Snow * Calendar ** January ** February ** March ** April ** May ** June ** July ** August ** September ** October ** November ** December * Also consume pets MP * Consume faith * Consume HP * Consume stamina * Consume turns * Bleed after cast * Silence after cast * Unsteady after cast * Place ** Indoor ** Outdoor * Paralyze after cast * Dim after cast Penalty from limitations becomes stronger as power of custom spell increases. In other words, consumption increases and status effects received more harsh. "You cannot cast now" If custom spells are made with limitations, they cannot be cast until all conditions are resolved. Furthermore, if limitations consume pets MP, faith, or something else but is insufficient, then player will not be able to cast. Stock When sleeping, player will receive at least 1 spell stock. Number of stocks gained per chance raises with higher PC's meditation skill. Seal custom spell Custom spells can be sealed (deleted) by talking to Revius the mage guildmaster. Sealed spells cannot be used again. Trivia Although the original idea for custom spells comes from "The elder scrolls series 4 : Oblivion", some changes has been made for the sake of balance. This is because Spellmaking modeled after "The elder scrolls series 4: Oblivion" has incredible flexibility which at times can massively break game balance. Category:Spells Category:Omake overhaul